seaclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mapleleaf
Write the first paragraph of your article here. In the Series Originial Series Storm Clouds Maplekit is first seen when Yellowpaw is about to go to a Gathering, She sighs and wishes she was going to the Gathering as well, and Yellowpaw sighs, saying he did too. Nettlepaw starts to become aggressive after learning about the prophecy, and sees sadness in the eyes of Ashcloud as she thinks of her dead mate and kit, Thrushblaze and Blazekit. He promises to himself to protect her only remaining kit, Maplekit. Saberstar later names her an apprentice, Maplepaw, to be trained by Skyfire. Yellowpaw asks if she wants to hang out, but she had promised Beesting to help her get herbs. Nettlepaw puffs out with pride when Maplepaw compliments him. Later, Yellowpaw has trouble sleeping, and Maplepaw convinces him to help her track the badger in their territory. He did not want to go, but would not let her go on her own. She is about to be crushed by the badger, when Dewtail sacrafices his life for her. Maplepaw feels very guilty after. Gray Dawn Yellowpaw sits next to Maplepaw at the Gathering. A stranger is lurking in the woods during a hunting patrol, and Yellowfrost growls angerly not to hurt Maplepaw. It turns out to be Maplepaw's father, Thrushblaze, who is now living as a rogue. Dark Air ''' Mapleleaf is now a warrior, and she tells Yellowforst that she is expecting his kits. She later grows distressed when Yellowfrost does not seem excited about it. But he later yowls happily to Hawkflight that she is having his kits. She later gives birth to two kits, Leafkit and Stormkit. Saberstar announces their birth at a Gathering. '''Fallen Hero Dewtail, the cat who died for Mapleleaf, gives Yellowstar a life. In the Destiny 'series '''Moonlight ' Her two kits, Stormpaw and Leafpaw, run away to help StormClan with Cloverpool. Stormpaw begins to wonder if Mapleleaf missed him at all. '''Broken Shadows When Stormpaw returns home, Mapleleaf demands of why he left. Frozen Storm ' Mapleleaf is on a CinderClan patrol with her son, Stormclaw along with Firestorm and Ferntail. Mistcloud runs over the border and Firestorm is about to attack before Mapleleaf points out she is injured. She later offers for Icestar to stay in SeaClan. '''Forest of Darkness ' Stormclaw mentions that Mapleleaf is pregnant again with the kits of Yellowstar. Later, she gives birth to her son, Swiftkit. '''Troubled Past Mapleleaf and Sandfern take turns carrying Swiftkit after SeaClan is kicked out of their territory. Later, she has to visit Beesting to get help producing more milk. In the Star Power '''series '''Destruction Mapleleaf hisses as Swiftkit plays too close to the edge again. Later, Hazelpaw is jealous at the love that Yellowstar and Mapleleaf have for each other. When Swiftkit falls, he hears Mapleleaf shreiking. Lillyscorch gives her poppy seeds. Flaming Ashes Mapleleaf asks Lillyflight to see if Swiftkit is in StarClan. Mapleleaf later worries about Ambertail taking care of Swiftkit. Secrets Swiftkit watches Mapleleaf talk with Yellowstar and Ashcloud. Mapleleaf surges with pride when Swiftpaw is made an apprentice. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.